Dissidia of Fate
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When the Cycles of War begin once more, a young girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass quickly discovers that she is the reincarnation of the goddess who formerly was known as both Cosmos and later Materia. In this lifetime, this young goddess has chosen the name Glacia, and has opted to bless a certain young man with her favor, by making him her primary Champion.


Dissidia of Fate

ESKK: Hey I have good news. I have decided to adopt a story and with it the challenge it came with. Yeah it's mainly involves me trying something new with this. Now then I'd like to say I hope you all enjoy it as we begin the story and at the end please pay attention for an announcement for this story. Now then let's get this show on the road people! Anyway this story was adopted from DalkonCledwin with his permission. So please support him on any stories he will write up later people.

(Start Prologue)

Tale of Order and Discord:

Long ago in a time that mankind has long since forgotten in an age where magic and technology went hand in hand there existed two powerful gods named, Cosmos and Chaos. One the embodiment of light and order and the other the embodiment of darkness and discord. These two for a time worked in harmony in the world until one day for reasons unknown they were pinned against each other by a third force known as Shinryu.

The two Gods summoned champions to fight for them in a war that never seemed to know a true end. One day Cosmos the Goddess of Light and Order devised a plan to free both herself and Chaos from this never ending conflict. To her champions she granted them her light and in turn allowed herself to be destroyed by Chaos and with the crystals power were able to defeat Chaos. The Warriors defeated Chaos and both they and the warriors of Chaos had thought to have returned to their own worlds to live their lives in peace or to complete the journey's set out for them. That was not the case for somehow they were called back into battle by two new Gods who carried within them the power of Cosmos and Chaos.

Cosmos was reborn as Materia Goddess of Technology and Chaos was reborn as Spiritus the God of Magic. The war began again but this time they knew the cause before it was too late and that cause was Shinryu. They knew if they could defeat Shinryu they would be free of this cycle of conflict. So they battled and summoned Shinryu to them and met the dragon in mortal combat. Warriors once mortal enemies united for a common goal and in turn slew Shinryu freeing there worlds… but it would not be for long.

As Cosmos and Chaos were reborn so too was Shinryu for this dragon in his final moments was able to revive himself into another age in a realm reborn. They knew this would only begin again so in preparation for his arrival Materia and Spiritus with their warriors sent their souls to where Shinryu would one day awaken to await for him there. They would be enemies at first but when the war begins and Shinryu awakens they would be allies once more to end this cycle of war.

Choose your Destiny

(Start)

Daphne Greengrass was a monumentally bored young lady. Of course, there were a number of valid reasons for that fact. First and foremost was the fact that she simply had too comprehensive an understanding of the subject matter that is taught in this school to for the educators to keep her interest. The next reason being that she was the single highest ranking member of the aristocracy that was currently in attendance at this school, at least for the moment. This ended up meaning that as much as he liked to posture, Draco Malfoy wasn't fit to lick her boots clean in comparison, as his father was merely a baron, while Daphne's was a Marquees, one rank below a Duke. Dukes as it happens are actually honest to goodness royalty, while most of the other titles of nobility are just landed gentry, at least in the Wizarding World.

After the first two reasons for her boredom, you got to the next most important reason. "Tracey would you please do something interesting, like… I don't know, going over and talking to your brother for a change?"

That statement was said mere seconds after the last of the three champions for the much lauded Tri-Wizard Tournament had been selected, and the students had finally been given the go ahead to talk again. However, before Tracey could formulate a rejoinder, the Goblet at the front-center of the room began spitting up more sparks, indicating that it was about to do something that defied all normality.

This of course had both Tracey and Daphne narrowing their eyes at the goblet, before a scrap of parchment was disgorged. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose name was going to be on that parchment. Tracey looked over at her BFF, and asked, "How screwed is he?"

Daphne frowned, "There is about a fifty-fifty chance that they used a contract without any possible escape clauses for anyone that the Goblet spits out the name of. But…"

Tracey scowled, "Right most unforgivable jack arse in the Ministry, who isn't related to a toad, is the one in charge of this tournament."

"Right, which means if an escape clause did exist, Crouch would go to his grave before admitting to it," Daphne agreed, "and the odds of there being an actual physical copy of the contract anywhere it would do anyone any good aren't a whole lot better."

But Daphne was still mulling over one thing which was the recent attack on the Quiddich World Cup. She feared that the threats Malfoy was starting to make to engage his son with either her or Astoria may very well become more then bluffs. This thought alone made her concerned with what was to come.

(Scene Break that Slytherin Dungeon)

Daphne shot up awake in shock as she was catching her breath. "That dream again." Daphne curse herself as she held her head a bit as she was all sweaty from it. The dream was more of a nightmare in many aspects and a dream in others. She saw war and she was commanding it for the light. She had seen beings fighting for her sake, from a rebel, a powerful mystic, a King, a soldier, a thief, and even three knights though one of them she swore was a child. What made it more horrifying as that they were facing against another foe who lead similar forces who she saw had a great hatred for her warriors.

At first she saw there were ten of her followers against ten of this foes who she swore was a being that would perfectly describe a muggle devil. It later changed to a new form and she saw her foe leading about maybe 11 or 13 of his forces and she was leading 15 of her own before a large dragon appeared at the end. As Daphne had saw this entire scenario she wanted answers and knew the only way she can was to see a professional Seer. But for now she decided to head to the Hogwarts Library since she normally had Dreamless Sleep Potions for nights like these but she was out as the dreams had become more frequent for her.

She grabbed a cloak and took her leave to the Hogwarts Library hoping she can find time to calm herself before whatever will happen happens and that's if it even happens.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Library Later that Evening)

It was very late at night, past curfew actually, and the only occupant in the Hogwarts Library was one Daphne Greengrass. Her presence within the library so late at night was simply one of the many benefits of being the daughter of a Marquees. That sort of distinction granted you a measure of immunity from the rules that those of lower political station are forced to abide by.

That said, her head snapped to look towards the exit of the rows of bookshelves she was between when she heard someone approaching from the library entrance. She had notified Madam Pince about her presence in the Library, so the odds of a teacher investigating her presence here at this time, was incredible minute. Filch and his cat had never bothered her in all the time she had been attending. Peeves was much, much louder, while the other ghosts were usually soundless unless they were expecting a student to be where they were heading. So that meant…

The sound of the footsteps walked right past her, and she failed to see anything, which meant whoever this was, was beneath an Invisibility Cloak, or just really gifted with the Disillusionment Charm. Frowning, she hurried after the invisible creep, only for them to stop and reveal an arm in order to open the door to the Restricted Section. Sensing an opportunity, Daphne grabbed this person's wrist, and carefully pulled the cloak off of them, which revealed, "Potter?"

"Bollocks," the green eyed visage of Harry James Potter groaned as he wiped the hand she wasn't holding by the wrist across his face, though lifting his glasses to do it. "You want to give me back my cloak, let go of my wrist, and then we can both go about our business and pretend neither one of us is here in flagrant defiance of the rules?"

Daphne's lips quirked into an amused smirk, "Who says I am breaking any rules by being here?"

"Um… it's half-past one in the morning…"

Daphne actually grinned, "I know what time it is, Harry. It being after curfew still doesn't mean I am breaking any rules. Of course, if your bookworm were here, she'd be able to tell you why after I simply tell her the page number that reason is on in Hogwarts: A History."

"Uh…" Harry stuttered out uselessly. He was kicking himself yet again for not bothering to read that damned book.

Daphne nodded, "Good. Now, do you care to tell me why you are using your priceless family heirloom to sneak into the restricted section after curfew?"

"Priceless?!" Harry nearly shouted in his shock at hearing that.

"Yes, but that isn't my story to tell. Now, answer the question, oh interesting one," Daphne remarked with a positively Cheshire cat-like grin splitting her face.

"Err… well, it's… you see…" Harry stuttered.

"You are looking for books that might help you survive the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Daphne deduced. "Yeah, I'd advise you against looking for anything of that sort in the restricted section. There is a very good reason most of those books are in that section, Harry. None of those reasons are conducive with avoiding being labeled 'Voldemort in Miniature.'"

"You're a Slytherin though… aren't you…?" Harry started to say before Daphne put a finger on his lips.

"Don't finish that line of thought unless you want your bits hexed for the insult," Daphne declared with a firm tone of command in her voice. "And for the record, I was sorted into Slytherin because I am absolutely filled to the brim with ambitions, so many that I can't really decide which to focus on, which ends up causing me to just flit around dabbling in things till I get bored of them before finding the next interesting thing to focus on."

Harry scowled massively, "So, let me guess. I'm the new fad?"

Daphne actually snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Oh, Harry. I've been interested in you since we both started at Hogwarts. Incidentally, thank you for occupying most of Malfoy's attention, the idiot is too Gryffindor for his own good, you know."

"Hrn…" Harry grunted. He wasn't sure how he felt about this girl, but she was at least kind enough to warn him about not using the Restricted Section for research if he wanted to have any hope of salvaging his reputation.

"By the by." Daphne began as Harry heard her as she looked to him. "Would you by chance know how to brew Dreamless Sleep Potion last minute?" Daphne asked as Harry was surprised by this.

"Um… no." Harry said as he knew a little but not enough for Daphne to find it useful.

"Pity." Daphne said as it sounded like she was in need of it and clearly not for anything dastardly.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he wondered why Daphne needed such a potion.

"Nothing to be concerned over." Daphne said as she then found something odd. When she touched a particular book that was labeled under tales and legends behind magic she was curious. When Daphne's hand grazed it her mind had a splitting headache followed by images of that war again but this time she saw two different people as a third one was forming as the first two were female and judging by how the light was forming on the third it was also female.

"Greengrass?!" Harry asked as he looked to Daphne as she pushed him away a bit.

"N-No!" Daphne called out as she began to calm herself a bit. "No I just need to sit down for a moment." Daphne said before a familiar cat was heard as the two went wide eyed at this. "Or not." Daphne said as Harry saw whatever happened to Daphne was really affecting her.

"Here use this." Harry said passing her the Cloak of Invisibility surprising Daphne as she saw this. "Just… return it in the morning." Harry said as Daphne vanished under the cloak as he quickly began to divert Ms. Norris attention away from them and with the cat her owner Filtch.

Meanwhile Daphne sat down waiting for the noises to move elsewhere as she saw Harry had just helped her a Slytherin. But as she saw this she felt a small pain in her heart as it was like something was telling her to not let Harry do this again… and the last part, again, was something that troubled her. She was never rescued by Harry before so why would she want him to not due this for her like he had done many times before.

Daphne was holding the book as she opened the pages and saw inside to her shock was the divine woman from her dreams and the demonic monster as well. "Cosmos… and Chaos?" Daphne asked as she now had some reading to do as well as research.

(Scene Break Potions Class November 6th)

This was actually the first conjoined Potions Class between Slytherin House and Gryffindor since her encounter with Harry in the Library on the fourth. Daphne was by and large sick and tired of the 'support Diggory' stunt Malfoy was pulling, and Tracey seemed to be in agreement. They also were both getting tired of watching Snape sabotage Gryffindor with Malfoy's help. So it was that the two girls devised a surefire plan to cause the biggest train wreck in recent memory within the British Wizarding World.

Luckily Daphne was able to return the cloak to Harry with a note giving her thanks to Harry and telling him she will repay this debt somehow if he so desires. Of course during lunch she heard Harry got detention thanks to her so as an act of penance during lunch she dropped him the book about magical creatures and with it a note stating which would most likely be used with Dragons being one of them. Needless to say Daphne was starting to become a mix opinion between Ronald and Hermione as Harry was on a similar boat but was willing to trust her.

As soon as she entered the lab, Tracey walked over to where Neville Longbottom was seated, and calmly asked if he'd be interested in partnering with her for the joint lessons from now on. Neville was floored that one of the four most desirable girls in their year was talking to him, much less offering to be his partner; thus he wasn't exactly in a good state of mind to lodge a disagreement, much to Seamus Finnigan's furor.

Meanwhile, Daphne walked over to where Harry was just about to sit next to Ron, grabbed the arm closest to her, and shoved it between her very generous breasts, before looking up at Harry and fluttering her eyes at him as she said, "My best friend just abandoned me for a boy in your house. So you are going to be the person warming her usual seat for the foreseeable future."

Harry groaned at the girl, before saying, "And if I refuse?"

"I hex Ron's bits badly enough he'll need to be levitated to the Hospital Wing, and sit with you anyways." Daphne said as she knew those flashes and dreams had become even more frequent when she was involved with Harry. The Previous Night after borrowing his cloak it happened again but became even more vivid. She decided for the time it would be best to let the dreams happen and learn from them thus she cut herself off from the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"I think I'll sit with you at your usual table then. No point in subjecting you to one of his mother's howlers just for my company," Harry admitted as he saw Daphne had another reason for this.

"Oi! Potter, why are you going off to sit with a slimy and disgusting snake for?" Ron roared loud enough for the entire room to hear. Harry didn't realize it but something inside him made him want to lash out verbally at Ron as he was curious as this didn't start happening till recently.

Daphne whipped released Harry's arm, pulled him behind her just a bit, and then flicked her wrist, releasing her wand, and with a second flick, unleashing a thin jet of blue light directed straight towards Ron's crotch. She didn't even say any words to reveal what spell she had just cast on Ron. However from the way his face contorted into a rictus of pain, it was severely painful whatever she did.

"What did you do to my friend, Greengrass!?" Hermione's voice bellowed from the other side of the red haired Gryffindor.

It was Pansy Parkinson who responded. "She did to Weasley, what she does to any male who insults her. She gave him the world's worst case of blue balls."

"Harry?" Hermione tried, "Are you just going to…"

"Hey, don't look at me," Harry protested his female best friend, "Ever since my name came out of that Goblet, Ron's been being a bit of a prick. I also make it a policy never to insult women… well other than my Aunt Marge." Plus for Harry with Hermione and Ginny he knew never to get on a woman's bad side otherwise he will be in a world of hurt just ask Fred, George, and Ron.

"But…" Hermione tried to protest but then sighed as she had to agree with Harry on this one.

"Granger. Stop your useless prattling and take Mister Weasley to the Hospital. We wouldn't want him to be incapable of giving you children one day, now would we?" the voice of Severus Snape intoned into the room. Of course, he knew all about the dangers of using that particular charm on that part of the masculine anatomy. He was also aware that with Countess Daphne Greengrass focusing her attention on the Potter brat that he was completely unassailable, for now. That didn't mean that Snape was going to just let a golden opportunity to torment the other Gryffindor's… wait…

"Miss Davis, why are you seated in the Gryffindor section?" Snape drawled in an inquisitive tone.

Tracey grinned, "I did an exhaustive investigation into what a Hogwarts Professor can and cannot do with regards to the instruction of students in their classrooms. Segregating students based on their sleeping arrangements is one of those things Professors are strictly NOT allowed to do. And… well… Neville's kind of cute. Plus, I know for a fact you had a thing for my birth mother, and she was in Gryffindor."

"Really subtle, Tracey," Daphne remarked coldly from where she was sitting down next to Harry, deep within the Slytherin section.

"Being cunning doesn't always require subtlety. You know this better than anyone, Daph," Tracey remarked. "Plus, our professor seems to have forgotten that you're not the only one in this class who has a guardian that it would be suicide to anger."

"Oh?" Draco cut into the conversation. "Your father doesn't have any political might worth speaking about."

"I wasn't referring to my family, Malfoy," Tracey remarked.

"She was referring to my grandmother," the timid voice of Neville spoke up.

"Right, now that everyone has been seated… or left as the case happens to be with Granger and Weasley, which has earned them both two weeks of detention for leaving without getting a hall pass," Snape continued.

One of the Gryffindor girls who happened to be a Muggleborn actually asked, "Hogwarts actually uses Hall Passes? How mundane…"

Snape's lip quirked upward ever so slightly, which was the only sign that he was actually amused by what was happening today. "That will be ten points… from Gryffindor, for speaking out of turn, Miss Smith."

He then flicked his wand at the board, "Instructions are on the board. You have an hour, try not to make any mistakes." So with that class began as Daphne passed a note to Harry stating she will apologize to Ron and Hermione later with a small short explanation to her reasoning of trying to figure some problems out.

Harry for now accepted it and went about his work no doubt being curios as to what problems Daphne had that needed her to be near Harry.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Great Hall November)

Daphne needed to comment on how fast Ron could send a letter as she had got to the medical wing to apologize to him for her actions. She even detailed how she had to deal with such boys in her House thus she reacted purely on instinct alone there. Ron wasn't too eager to give an apology but with a good tongue lashing from Hermione he apologized since Daphne at least showed humility a bit. She then ignored Ron in favor of Hermione asking if she could possibly help her research some information from a peculiar book she found.

Daphne of course detailed at the time that she had her reasons but Harry said it caused her to have some sort of episode when he was caught. Needless to say Daphne had aid from Hermione after that but she was of course expecting a howler and hopefully an apology later since Ron and Harry sent another letter following Earl to explain the situation was quickly resolved.

Of course it didn't stop Daphne's eyes were following the decrepit looking owl that was flying in her direction. There was a reason that she was following it, and that reason was the bright red, scarlet colored envelope tied to its talons.

"Tracey, do you happen to have any idea how to destroy a Howler before it explodes without setting it off?" Daphne inquired of the girl who was seated next to her, whose eyes were also locked on this owl.

"Depends on how much collateral damage you are willing to accept being responsible for causing," Tracey suggested.

"What does that mean?" Daphne asked as she looked to Tracy in question.

"Rumor has it, the only surefire way to do the task is to hit it with a very short and highly controlled burst of Fiendfyre. Not sure how reliable that is though, considering I traced the rumor back to Fred and George Weasley and well…" Tracey explained the information that she had to her friend.

"Odds are this is from their mother regarding my 'unprovoked' hex against their younger brother, so we should disregard anything they have to say on the matter," Daphne acknowledged. She then turned her head back to her friend, "Think the Muffliato Special would work?"

"Who you going to force to listen to it?" Tracey asked with an amused grin. The spells that had been dubiously recorded inside of Severus Snape's Sixth Year Potions Book had a rather curious history to them. Truthfully, Severus Snape only really created one of those spells, the lethal one. The others were the product of four very interesting women, the youngest of whom was Snape's unrequited love interest, and who had a bad habit of scribbling on things that weren't technically hers.

One of the other members of that group of four women, later went on to become Lady Elizabeth Greengrass, which is why Daphne and Tracey know about, and proceeded to modify, the Muffliato Charm, as that particular spell had been her own contribution to their brain trust.

Daphne thought it over for a moment, before saying, "Well it had to be either Mister Weasley the younger, Miss Weasley, or Miss Granger who informed the Howler Monkey that I was the one to hex the boy. Fred and George actually know better than risking the start of a blood feud."

"Tag all three of them then. Just to see what happens," Tracey decided a she wanted a joke.

Daphne nodded, pulled her wand and pointed it at the leg of the owl who had just rendered a perfectly good pitcher of pumpkin juice toxic to the sensibilities of any Slytherin. Not that any of them was in any hurry to save the bird from drowning to death, as it would actually be more merciful than what the Weasley family was doing to the poor bird. The thing was so ancient that simply flying ten feet would probably incapacitate it for an hour, and they were still using it as a long distance post owl.

With a subtle jab of her wand at the smouldering letter, Daphne twisted her wand and jabbed the thread of magic to connect with three different targets. Not one of them noticed. Nodding to herself, she sheathed her wand and then unsealed the letter, causing it to animate and then begin emoting towards Daphne, who thankfully didn't hear a word it said.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor Table, Ron Weasley's face contorted in unbridled fury at what he was hearing, clearly the moron had enough intellect to realize someone was forcing him to listen to one of his mother's howlers when it wasn't being sent to him.

Ginny actually screamed and ran from the room, though given the way this particular version of the Muffliato functioned, she'd actually need to make it to the opposite side of Hogsmeade from the School before she was fully out of range.

Hermione, stood up, drew herself into a head of fury and began walking towards the Slytherin Table. Tracey grinned, "Ah, I think we found our tattletale."

When Hermione got there, she growled, "Turn off whatever spell you have us under, or so help me…"

Daphne and Tracey pointedly ignored the girl until the Howler's rant ended. Not like she could have held a conversation when the only thing that she could hear was the Howler. Once it did come to an end, Hermione said, "Right, I'm reporting you to the Headmaster."

Tracey snorted at the girl. Daphne sighed and said, "Miss Granger, I have done nothing he can punish me for. Of course, you are a Muggle-Born, and thus haven't been given any opportunities to learn the actual social pecking order within the Wizarding World."

Hermione scowled, "We live in a society that values equal…"

"No we do not, Granger," Tracey spoke up. She then looked at Daphne and said, "I think I'm going to do Harry a favor and educate his potentially salvageable friend about our society. I'll catch you later."

Daphne frowned as she watched her best friend dragging an absolutely livid Hermione Granger off to who knows where. Tapping her chin with one of her fingers, the girl thought the matter over for several long minutes. Truthfully, Tracey was liable to explain the situation in a manner that would be understood by a two year old. The problem was that to someone like Hermione Granger, or indeed most Muggle Borns, there could be no difference between the mundane government and the wizarding government. They were just different sections of the same government. How else would one explain the existence of a 'ministry for magic,'?

The problem however, is that the legislative and judiciary branch of the Wizarding Community has existed in a static state since at least the mid-1500's, which means it both predates and never recognized, the Tenures Abolition Act of 1660. Which in essence means that the Wizarding Community was still operating under the laws of Feudalism, with the Gentry directly answerable to the Queen herself, and no one else. This also meant that things such as Blood Feuds could still happen, and that there was a legitimate caste system, even if the majority of the Wizarding Community had no fucking idea who was ranked where.

The fact that the Wizarding World still operated under Feudalism was largely why the Auror Force was considered one of the best jobs you could hold if you were the heir to a noble house who hasn't taken up your title yet. It had to do with the fact that the Queen could demand military service from any Lords who didn't serve in her military while they were still only heirs.

Unfortunately, from the point of view of a Muggle-Born who couldn't be expected to marry into an ennobled house, the entire situation would seem just a bit barbaric, and truthfully it was a bit barbaric from a modern and mundane point of view.

However, the fact was that it would be impossible to change the system due to the fact that the system of government in the Wizarding Community is actually tied to the magic of the country itself.

Daphne's musings ground to a halt as the very young man who had taken up such a focus in her life these past few weeks arrived at the Slytherin Table and gave her the same sort of lopsided smirk that Daphne's mother said his father used to give when trying to sweet talk some girl, usually the woman who went on to become Harry's mother. Blushing ever so slightly, the heiress asked, "What has made you decide to grace Slytherin House with your presence today, Harry?"

"Funny story," Harry spoke up, "Did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin House right from the start?"

Daphne grinned, "Oh? Do tell. This sounds amusing."

"As it happens, I would have accepted the offer, if it weren't for four things. First, during my time getting fitted for my first year robes, Draco decided to insult every single House except for Slytherin all in the span of a paragraph." Harry remarked.

There was a loud smacking sound from further down the table that came about because Millicent Bulstrode, who was actually far smarter than her appearance would lead one to believe, just walloped Draco upside the back of his head, "Bad move, Malfoy! My Great Aunt Violetta, was in Gryffindor, and was also the mother of Lady Dorea Potter"

"Huh? Does that mean we are related, Millicent?" Harry asked now that he was paying attention.

"Nope. Lady Dorea was your Grand-Aunt, which means we have no actual relation," Millicent remarked with a wide smirk.

Harry nodded, before refocusing, "Right, as I was saying. So first was, Draco insulting all the other houses. Second up was, Hagrid telling me about the event that made me famous, but also cost me my parents. It was in that conversation that I first became aware that Voldemort was in fact someone who attended Hogwarts, in fact, he was there at the same time as Hagrid, at least for a few years. He was sorted into Slytherin, obviously."

Daphne nodded her head, "I actually have a few ideas who he really might be. But that's not a subject for mixed company."

Harry silently agreed. That was especially true while talking to the people sitting at the house with the single largest quantity of that man's sympathizers. After a few minutes of introspection, Harry said, "As for the next factor, it goes hand in hand with the last. I sat in the same compartment as Ron Weasley on the trip to Hogwarts, who Draco promptly insulted in the same instant that he offered to be my friend so he can introduce me to all the right sorts of people."

Daphne shook her head, before glancing over at Millicent and saying, "Punch him across the jaw hard enough to knock the blonde ferret out, Millie. If Harry had accepted that offer, he'd have died long before I got to meet him."

Draco roared, "WHEN MY FATH-"

That was as far as he got before Millie's fist impacted with his jaw. Daphne nodded her approval, before turning back to Harry and smirking, "Incidentally, I happen to be the one calling the shots within Slytherin House at this point in time. I just usually let Draco think he's the one charge."

Harry frowned at her, which caused her to blink, "There was actually a reason for me telling you that story."

Daphne got a bit of a sinking suspicion in her stomach. His next words would likely hurt her. "I just ran into a panicked Ginevra Weasley, who was absolutely terrified her mother had just started a blood feud with your family. I happen to know what is involved in such feuds, even if the specifics might have to change to account for the use of magic rather than rifles and shotguns."

Daphne breathed a very small sigh of relief. "You don't actually have to worry about that… well at least you don't have to worry about my family starting such a feud with the Weasleys. I won't be held responsible of the Weasleys want to pursue one against us though."

Harry's frown softened to a look of confusion, "Huh?"

"Harry, how about we go somewhere where we don't have the entire student body listening in on us. And then I can explain at length to you certain intricacies that you seem to have not been informed of the way you should have been," Daphne urged as she stood up from where she was seated and motioned for him to follow her down the hall. Harry hesitated for a moment before following her out of the hall.

"Ok." Harry agreed as he followed after Daphne who began to calm his nerves about the blood feud.

"Oh and just so you are aware… there won't be a blood feud that whole ordeal was a bit of retribution about the howler to begin with." Daphne said as she was now even with them on this matter so thus she figured it was all over. "In fact if memory serves Hermione after my formal apology sent over another letter to explain the situation and calm the woman.

Harry and Daphne had been allowed the use of Professor Flitwick's office for their discussion. As much as the majority of Slytherins disliked the diminutive Professor, Daphne couldn't because her sister was sorted into Ravenclaw House just this year, though she was at the older end of students accepted into the year. He had also willingly allowed them the opportunity to skip the Charms Class they would have been attending if the hadn't approached him specifically about the question.

"Right, so you wanted to explain some stuff to me?" Harry questioned.

"Well to start off. How much do you actually know about the society that has built itself up around the use of magic in the British Isles?" Daphne asked.

"Er…" Harry stuttered, "I tend to sleep in History of Magic…"

Daphne scowled upon hearing that, "I do believe a broken phonograph recording would be a better history instructor than that ghost, Harry."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Daphne decided to start with the basics. "Okay, Wizarding Society 101: Etiquette."

"I um… I already know which piece of silverware you use for a particular course in your meal… cooking is one of my…. Err… hobbies?" Harry remarked.

"Oh Harry!" Daphne complained, "Etiquette has so many more components than how you go about eating your evening meal. But the specific bit I am wanting to discuss, is the bit regarding how you are to address those whom you are speaking with."

"Oh," Harry considered, "I suppose there would be differences."

Daphne nodded, "To start with, if we were in a formal setting and you were not my male counterpart for the evening, you would refer to me as 'Lady Clare' when you first speak to me, and as 'my lady' from that point onward. Tracey, my best friend, to you would still be Tracey, but to everyone else 'Lady Tracey.'"

Harry frowned as he heard that, "Is there any particular reason I get to refer to her in a familiar manner in a formal situation?"

Daphne smiled, "Why yes, but that is something you'll have to ask her about as it is a private matter between the two of you. Not that she has any comprehension of the concept of privacy it would appear."

Harry nodded, "And why do you have a different name during formal situations than you do during school?"

"I was going to explain that later on in the lesson, but I'm the daughter of a Marquees. One of my father's fiefdoms is the town of Clare in Suffolk. I am allowed to use 'Countess of Clare' as a courtesy title," Daphne explained with a smile on her face, "Just as you are allowed to use 'Viscount of Stinchcombe' as a courtesy title until you claim your rightful place as the Head of House Potter, at which point you will become, the Earl of Stinchcombe and Godric's Hollow. Any other titles of nobility you gain would depend on your wife, or any inheritances that you are left by those who write you into their will. If, for example, you were to marry me, you would be in line to the titles of my father through our marriage, but it would still be under my control politically speaking, and our first male child would bear the name of Greengrass."

"Why not Potter?" Harry questioned.

"A Marquees is a higher rank of nobility than an Earl Harry. If I were a male, I would be using the courtesy title of 'Earl of Clare' rather than Countess," Daphne explained.

"So, where does that put the Weasleys and Draco?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, "There is no easy way to say this, but here goes. The Weasley family is effectively a family that in Scotland would be referred to as a Cotter or Cottier."

"Um…" Harry uttered with a confused tone of voice.

"It means that they are effectively without social standing of any worth beyond the plot of land that their home rests upon. In medieval times, they would be considered freemen, but also only just a step higher than serfs, who were the mundane world equivalent to House Elves in terms of how much freedom to move around and operate independently they had."

Daphne saw the horrified look on Harry's face, and said, "Which is why it would be pointless, Harry, for me or anyone else of any integrity, to declare blood feud against them. There is nothing to be gained from such a decision… well except, apparently some rather yummy apples if my sister's new friend is to be believed."

Harry snorted in bemused horror at that slightly childish declaration. He then said, "Wait, you said you wouldn't start it, but you implied that the Weasley's might?"

"Yes, err… well, I can't say for certain that would happen, and most of my belief that it might happen is largely guesswork. However, whether it happens or doesn't happen largely hinges on whether it was your male or female best friend who told the Weasley matriarch that I hexed her son, and whether he forces me to do it again." Daphne won't lie everything she said was truth but she had no intention of starting any blood feud since she was able to send the apology out so it was all ok for now.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and an out of breath Tracey Davis exclaimed, "Don't mean to interrupt anything intimate you two, but Hermione didn't take my 'Wizarding Culture 101' lesson very well and is in the process of locating every Muggle Born she can remember the identity of and informing them of the facts."

"Good it's probably for the best she is made aware of this well in advance." Daphne said as she looked to Tracy as it was for the best the Muggleborns know what they are getting themselves into and have a backup plan set up just in case.

(Scene Break Months Later)

Daphne was once more sleeping in the common room as she was lucky to receive the apology letter from the Mrs. Weasley about the ordeal. She also made sure she was forgiving of many things and thus Daphne was welcoming to invite them over for tea as her mother would say in her youth the more friend the better. Of course those days she was always appearing to be in a sugar high which made her wonder why she was even a Slytherin to begin with.

But this night this were different as Hermione and Daphne learned the first task was to face a dragon and thus Harry was able to prepare in some way. Of course the Hungarian Thorn Tail was something completely from left field as they may have to see if the Potter Luck was truly a hereditary form of magic. But this night Daphne was going to be visited by a being who would reveal to her the fate in a cycle of war.

(Daphne Greengrass Dreamscape)

Daphne found herself in the battlefield once more as he saw the woman in what she learned was technology based magic as she and her warriors battled against a powerful creature. Of course she was happy to see the battle when all were united reach a stunning climax with the defeat of the creature. As she saw this she wondered why she was seeing this to begin with but then all of a sudden the entire area turned into a domain of light.

Daphne was shocked by this when she heard footsteps and to her shock saw herself in what appeared to be a combination of the first two forms that she learned were Cosmos judging by the book and a being called Materia. "Welcome you have been greatly expected young one… or perhaps it's more along the lines of we meet again after so long." The Daphne look alike said as the original noted she was dressed in something she had seen in a Muggleborns belongings one time as it show skin but covered it at the same time. Another thing to note was the large ring on her back attached to her armor like outfit as she noted the runes etched onto it.

Daphne also noted this woman who looked very much like her was a true beauty to behold one Daphne swore was almost like her double was staring into a poor imitation mirror of herself. Daphne felt jealous of her as the woman then smiled to Daphne as it almost made Daphne look down in shame at the smile being so kind. "No need to worry this will be your form one day." The woman said as Daphne was wide eyed by this.

"W-wait how did you?" Daphne began only for the woman to smile at her.

"Know what you were thinking and going to say?" The woman said as she smiled to Daphne who was shocked by this as she nodded. "My name or our shared name is Glacia and I am a Goddess of a realm forgotten a Goddess of time." Glacia said as Daphne was wide eyed at this.

"W-wait time?" Daphne asked as she looked to the supposed deity.

"Yes I had arrived here when I was able to receive a boon from Hecate, the Fates, and Lady Death due to my connection to the fabric of time itself." Glacia said as she looked to Daphne. "I have been trying to contact you since before your first year of Hogwarts through those dreams. Unfortunately you cut me off with those Dreamless Sleep Potions and it made it very difficult at times especially with what is coming." Glacia said as she looked to Daphne.

"What is coming?" Daphne asked as she looked to the woman who was apparently herself.

"In a way Daphne I am you at your full potential and our shared enemy and foe the one who has known as the God of Distortions Vanitas has begun his awakening to summon forth his champions." The woman said as Daphne looked to the woman.

"Wait my future self?" Daphne asked as Glacia smiled holding a staff with a spinning Hourglass inside it.

"To quote your keeper of games you're a Goddess Daphne." Glacia said as she smiled to her younger self as she was shell shocked as she tried to wrap her mind around this.

"You're joking." Daphne said as she sat down to a magically appearing chair. "I must have eaten or drank something to beget this madness." Daphne said as she looked to Glacia in shock as Glacia smiled.

"I can most assure you that you and I are the same person. Example in first year when you had learned of Harry Potter you had developed a silent crush on him that had easily went away in the same year in fact your journal entry's at the time had a tad bit more risqué topics then any normal 11 year old such as how you would love for him to take you by the…" Glacia began as Daphne went wide eyed at this.

"Silence no one must ever know of that!" Daphne yelled to Glacia err herself as Glacia smiled to her.

"Well another entry described a similar topic of a possible wedding night with the lovely new Mrs. Potter." Glacia said as Daphne glared at her future self emberassing her.

"Maybe I should kill myself to stop you from becoming my future." Daphne said as Glacia sighed to her.

"I may be difficult to believe me but I do have a warning for you, on the day of the third task Voldemort will return and the young Mr. Potter shall be your first Warrior." Glacia said as Daphne heard this as she glared at Glacia.

"I will not allow my fate and choice to be stolen from me!" Daphne yelled as Glacia sighed to her.

"Vanitas may not share that opinion, he will choose his warriors around the enemies of your warriors and his first choice is Voldemort regrettably and he has ways to make him cooperate." Glacia said as Daphne heard this as she then sighed.

"Ok you read my diary but tell me something only I and I alone will know." Daphne said as she glared at Glacia as she wanted answers.

"Very well, in your house in your bedroom you had purchased a peculiar item during the age of your puberty. Originally you were going to order it for pick up to hide it. But on the trip to pick it up you came across a peculiar series of stories called 'Final Fantasy,' that told the tale of different groups of heroes traveling the world of their birth to save it from a great threat. Your personal favorite was Final Fantasy X due to the beautiful love between Tidus and Yuna and how in the end the Dream itself came to an end." Glacia said as Daphne was wide eyed in response.

"In fact you had read the entire series thus far and have currently pre-ordered the latest of the series Final Fantasy XV and currently own the game Final Fantasy XIV with your basement being a living testament of it as a meeting point for other players to traverse a campaign with you as the Fate Teller." Glacia stated as Daphne was shocked that Glacia even knew her dirty little secret and the story with it.

"Morgana's saggy tits." Daphne gasped as she was in shock to all of this.

"Right now your powers are dormant they appear through the warriors of Light I have already foresaw the other 9 but I implore you to send them letters as fast as possible I know where to find them and as you use this year to progress your abilities send them each the letter and be sure that Harry is ready to join the fight." Glacia said as she looked to Daphne as she began to go to her. "Please Daphne I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to trust me and trust yourself." Glacia said as she looked to Daphne. "If not then all is lost and darkness wins." Glacia said as Daphne looked down and nodded to her.

"I'll… I'll try." Daphne said as she looked to Glacia.

"Thank you my younger self I look forward to the Goddess you will one day become." Glacia said as Daphne nodded to her as she hoped this was a dream as she saw a glow on her hand. But before she could inspect it the dream came to an end and in turn Daphne began to awaken once more.

(Real world Slytherin Dungeons)

Daphne woke up to morning as she looked around in shock as she saw things were normal. She yawned a bit but then saw her palm and went wide eyed at it as on it was the symbol where the glow was as she saw it. She then saw a small letter on her bed and opened it to reveal the contents as it was addressed from a Daphne 'Glacia,' Greengrass addressed to Daphne Greengrass.

'It wasn't a dream trust me I had the same reaction. –Glacia.'

Daphne wanted it to be a prank but then the letter turned to ashes and vanished as Daphne saw this was far too complex to be a prank even by Slytherin or Ravenclaw Standards. "Damn." Daphne cursed as she realized she was in way over her head.

(Scene Break End of the Tournament Months Later Greengrass Estate)

Daphne had spent the entire School Year going out to the forest when able and practicing this new magic Glacia gave her. She quickly learn that though the magic was powerful a bit too powerful for her wand by mortal standards Glacia informed her this was the basics of Magic for her. In fact Glacia divided magic into five categories, White Magic, Black Magic, Red Magic, Summoning, and Alchemy.

White Magic was basic healing and at times abilities or hexing in some cases. Black Magic was pure elemental magic with a few other good ones such as blindness, silence, and even sleep. Summoning was the art of calling forth powerful creatures from a place beyond her reach but she needed the corresponding crystal for such a thing. Then came Alchemy which was in fact a science of basically turning coal into Gold. Red Magic was a balance of magic itself and physical combat but Daphne didn't need to worry on that one for a bit like with Summoning.

Of course she took this as a learning opportunity to find merit in Glacia's words and so far even when she mastered the basics the more Harry seemed to advance the more her own power grew. It seems that Harry may in fact be this Warrior to fight in her name but with what she knows of psychology she knew despite Harry having a saving people thing he also possesses signs of emotional neglect. She of course plans to bring this up later and quickly learned where Harry lived if he ever wanted to talk and knew where to send others when it came time.

But despite this Daphne quickly grew mistrustful of Professor Moody as he was paranoid yes but he didn't act the part as well as he thought. There were times Daphne was able to sneak things that the instruments Moody had took note of but he never took notice. IT was later proven right after the Third Task when Daphne had learned what Moody was. He was in fact a fake and the real one was held prisoner inside a trunk that Daphne knew her hunch was correct. Voldemort was back and it wouldn't be long till this Vanitas character shows up to call upon his Warriors to fight for him.

Luckily Daphne was able to utilize her dreams to contact Glacia each month on a Warrior to fight for her and needless to say she was impressed with the list. But she was also a bit wary as she had what appeared to be folks from many walks of life from rebel to thief and even one that was neither light nor dark in combat. In fact Daphne dared say these people were also like Harry as it seems they were also involved in a sort of Dark Lord Battle of their own that the similarities were there.

So by the end of term Daphne had a full list of 10 counting Harry and five more possibilities as she had written her letters to each of the warriors she would summon. She knew her letters to Harry may be intercepted but not those she sends to find him and since she knew where he lived she knew a warrior would hopefully answer as she read over her work to send out.

'To those who this may, imply too.'

(Mexican Border in Phoenix)

A young man was reading a letter as he was wearing all black save for the red shirt under his black fest with black rimmed and lensed sun glasses on his eyes, as he was dropped off a letter from some unknown sender in Europe as near him some snakes were slithering around enjoying the heat here as next to him was a duster with what appeared to be weapons hidden away inside it.

'You may not know me or are even aware of me but I am in very dire need of your aid not for myself alone but for the world at large.'

(Canada)

A young boy was doing some work in a lab as he received a similar letter that he was reading as he seemed to be a sort of child prodigy. He read the letter with curiosity etched into his very being.

'I know that you are aware of magic in some way or form and I fear your enemies will be working with an enemy of my own for that reason alone I send this message out to all those who may have need of it.'

(Ireland)

A young man with silver white hair was sitting on a tower overlooking Ireland as it seems his tower was a living clock of sorts flowing with magic as he looked to the distance with his blue eyes to the stars.

'Each of you have faced your foes despite their origins and with great struggle from them being family relations or to being possessed by a powerful darkness.'

(Paris France Notre Dame)

A girl with platinum blond hair with a green hue was reading a similar letter as it was clear she was fluent in English and French as she hid in the bell room of the historical Cathedral.

'You have each been faced with your foes from being hunted by them for one reason or another or something as tragic believing them to be a dear friend in some way but were in fact your worst enemies.'

(Tokyo Japan)

A young man was looking to the tallest building in Japan as he saw what was inside the place as with his blond spikey hair and emerald green eyes he saw that it housed a corrupt corporation. He also knew that with this corruption the fate of his and his friends were forever changed but with this letter his fate was going to change even further.

'You had heroes in your life who became monsters or were already monsters and you even had fears of your own abilities and powers.'

(Scotland)

A young man was holding a large magical gunblade over his shoulder as his scarred face read over the letter that had arrived for him.

'And some of you even found yourselves paying the price for a mistake of fear in the forgotten past but the world needs you all for a war that is coming.'

(Australia)

A young man with a tail was looking over a letter of his own as he saw the contents with a smile on his face as he read it.

'We all need you for your skills, your gifts, and your spirit for if you don't fight then all is lost for we are all doomed.'

(Fiji)

A young man in a sports uniform was reading a letter that had arrived form him as it seems he was pretty well known while looking it over.

'Sometimes the dream we chase leads us to incredible things but I ask you all to heed my call and come to the location specified in this letter and I beg you all to hurry.'

(Greengrass Estate)

'If you do not come I fear we may not stand a chance. –signed Glacia the Goddess of Time.'

AS Daphne finished the last letter she prepared to send it out as she looked to the stars as she knew an omen was told and she knew a war was coming and Voldemort and Harry weren't the leaders of it they were soldiers for the war. A war between what Daphne could understand as a war between two gods of great power. All she can do now is wait and pray that they answer the call here.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

A man's eyes opened as he felt it even in his darkened temple as he began to grin to this. "So you finally awaken Glacia." He said with a smile as he stood. "First we were Cosmos and Chaos, then we were Materia and Spiritus, and now in this life we once more take a new form." He said as he stood up as he then grinned. "It is time to summon forth my warriors of darkness." HE said as a war was coming and he couldn't wait as around the room were symbols each describing his chosen warriors in some way as one of them was a stylized S in the form of a Snake.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the first chapter. Now than before you all ask yes this is Dissidia Final Fantasy and yes I am doing this story. Now then I have an announcement to make.

Announcement: I will be accepting applications for a Co-Writer for this story as I intend to make this story as much like the Dissidia series as I possibly can. So any who wish to be a Co-Writer please message me and I will get to you as soon as possible.

ESKK: Now leave a review for this new fanfic before you all leave this place and as I always say on these things ja-ne.


End file.
